


One Step At A Time

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on the new sneak peek, Bittersweet, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Things weren't perfect, far from it. But the moment, breakfast in bed, Alec having a day off… the moment was absolutely perfect. Just them, in a safe haven of their loft. And they knew that they would work through this. One step at a time, together and everything will be okay. As long as they stuck together.Based on the new 3B sneak peek. Bittersweet.





	One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them so much and the new sneak peek killed me!! I'm dead dead dead  
> I love them ahhhhhh

Ever since Alec had found out that Magnus gave up his magic for saving Jace, the young Shadowhunter was completely a mess. Everyone around him could see it; he said that he was fine, but he looked completely dishevelled, hair messy, eyes puffy and he was just... he felt guilty. Guilt was clawing at his chest, because he only then realised just how much Magnus gave up for his... for Jace; he gave up a part of him, magic. And Alec allowed it to happen. Yes, he did. He blamed himself, because he should had something before Magnus left for Edom, he should have said more. When Magnus asked if Jace wasn't worth it. Yes, he was, he was his  _ Parabatai _ , but he should had gone with Magnus. Not leave him all alone.

Alec's lower lip was shaking as he started thinking about all of that and then looked to the other side of bed, which was empty and he bit his lower lip. Magnus pretended that he was okay. He never cried or complained, putting on his usual smile. And in all honestly, Magnus was a mess, but he didn't want to break apart. He was holding it up for Alec, because he needed to be strong. Alexander needed a rock and he was trying his best not keep up a smile. But it was hard, it was harder every day. Putting on a smile, pretend not to be bothered when he wanted to relay on his magic, but then only be disappointed when he remembered that his father had it now.

Magnus was in the kitchen and was preparing Alexander a little breakfast, trying to make it all romantic, so he added a finishing touch; a rose. And coffee, coffee was always important. He smiled, humming himself and he was actually happy. It was because it was Alec's day off, so that meant that the warlock had his boyfriend all to himself for the whole day. Finally, a day off. It was what Alexander needed, he always pushed himself too much. Jace was after Clary, Alec wanting to help, but... Jace forced Alec to stay at home.

After Alec's injury healed properly, with the help of Catarina's help, Alec wanted to go back in action, but he was in no place to be on the field again. He tried to pretend that he was okay, but he was just... so tired and a day off at Magnus' sounded amazing, slowly getting up when the door opened and Magnus stepped inside of the room, carrying over a little tray with food and a rose, Alec taking in a deep sigh and then he looked up and then his heart squeezed when he saw the bright smile on Magnus' face. It hurt... it hurt seeing Magnus smile, because he knew that it wasn't a real smile. It was hiding the pain behind the mask and he looked down.

''Is today a special occasion?'' asked Alec with a sad voice, breaking in the end and then he looked down, Magnus' heart breaking as well. Alexander looked exhausted, his hair messy and his eyes were poofy. He had been crying again, Magnus putting on a little smile as he sat down and placed the tray in front of Alec.

''It's your day off and I want to make the best of it,'' said Magnus.

Alec looked down onto the tray and then back up at his boyfriend as he forced a little smile. “That’s,” he said and his voice was shaking a bit as he spoke. “Actually very sweet,” he said and Magnus’ smile widened.

“I thought so too,” said Magnus and Alec looked back down and he sighed, chewing on his lower lip. Everything on that tray was so perfect, the coffee, the food, the rose. It was so sweet and yet Alec was just… not feeling it. Magnus narrowed his eyebrows and then scooted a bit closer to his boyfriend. “Something wrong with the food, Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head and pressed his lips together.

“N-no,” stammered the hunter and took in a deep breath as he felt tears in his eyes and he wanted to roll his eyes and just force himself to hold it in, but he couldn’t. He was just a complete and utter mess. Magnus still worried so much for him, only for him, putting him first and he was just too chocked up to say anything. “T-the food’s great,” he said and forced smile as he looked at his boyfriend again and Magnus gave him a little encouraging smile and Alec felt a fighting feeling in his chest when he realised that Magnus wasn't wearing polish. Such a little thing to be upset over, but it spoke volumes to the hunter. It meant Magnus didn't bother painting his nails; it was too much of a hassle and since losing his magic he didn't have the time or the will to enjoy in things he used to.

“Of course, prepared all by my talented hands,” said Magnus happily and Alec felt another stab of guilt at his heart and he had to look down. Now Magnus had to cook, no magic that would summon food. Just every little thing was like an icy dagger, stabbing right into Alec’s heart. Reminding him how much Magnus gave up for him and he … Alec had never put Magnus on the first place. Even if the outcome would be the same, it would make such a difference if he had just suggested going to Edom with Magnus. He realised that now and felt so stupid for not seeing it sooner. 

“Thank you,” said Alec with a weak smile, but didn’t touch the food and Magnus scooted even closer to him, placing his arms on top of his chest and then clicked with his tongue. 

“Come on, Alexander, eat up. There’s a long and fun day ahead of us,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, giving him a little wink and Alec looked up at him and then just shook his head. “Eat up and then we can go somewhere,” he said and rubbed his palms together. “We could visit the cinema, or go shopping,” suggested Magnus, reminding himself that he needed to be realistic now with his travelling. It was limited just to the town, no more and he felt a little burning at his heart, but then manage to swallow back the pain and then gave Alec a wide smile. 

“I,” stammered Alexander. “Can’t,” he then whispered and pushed the tray away. Even if the gesture was so sweet, he couldn’t eat. He couldn’t get anything into him since the whole thing and Magnus was really beginning to worry. Alexander needed to eat to keep his strength up. 

“Alexander you need to eat,” said Magnus with a serious voice and Alec just shrugged.

“I can’t,” said Alec simply and then his lower lip started trembling. “How,” he said and his voice then broke, but he managed to keep it together, clearing his throat and then took in a deep breath. “How can you smile after what...” he said and his voice trailed off, Magnus tensing up and he then just shrugged.

“After Edom?” asked Magnus, his voice small, but still warm and Alec nodded. “Well. I look at it that way; I have two choices. Either feel sorry for myself and cry or put on a smile and try to be okay. Fake it till you make it,” he said with a sad smile and Alec felt his eyes welling up, blinking and tears fell down, Magnus’ eyes widening and he quickly pushed the tray to the other side of the bed, so that he could come really close to his boyfriend, whose heart was breaking for Magnus and his own sheer stupidity. 

“I,” stammered Alec and wiped away the tears. “I should had gone with you,” he said and shook his head, more tears rolling down his face. “Be-be there for you when-when you went to meet you father. I-I knew how much you were afraid and yet I,” he said and looked down, breaking down in tears and Magnus chewed on his lower lip as he was thinking how to make his boyfriend feel better. Cheer him up. It was true that Magnus was hurting as well. But it was Alec’s day off and he really didn’t want to spend it crying over that. What happened, happened. He… he couldn’t change it. 

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus and then reached forward with his hand and cupped Alec’s face, slowly lifting it up and then his thumb started caressing Alec’s cheek, the hunter tearing up even more and Magnus gave him a soft kiss. “Don’t… don’t blame yourself,” said Magnus and Alec scoffed. “I mean it, it’s not your fault for what happened. It’s my father who took away my magic,” he said and shrugged. “Honestly, it was a small price to pay,” he said and pressed his lips together.

“I,” said Alec. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have… put Jace first,” said Alec and then shook his head. He didn’t really put Jace on the first place at the moment, but it sure seemed like that. “I mean I didn’t I just… it seemed like that. But I don’t want you to think that you mean any less to me than Jace, because it’s not true and-”

“Alexander, relax… you need to calm down,” said Magnus and hugged Alec’s face with his other hand as well and pressed another soothing kiss on top of his cheeks and then gave him a small wink. “I don’t blame you,” he said, because it was true. Magnus knew that Alec was just worried about his  _ Parabatai _ , that was all. But he didn’t feel any less compared to Jace. “I know how much you love me,” he said and Alec nodded. “And I love you too, so much,” said Magnus, tearing up as well and then he pulled back, but Alec chased his lips and kissed him again, desperately, pouring all the love his heart held for Magnus into it and the warlock smiled when they pulled back, Alec feeling kind of better, but not completely. That was understandable, they both needed time to heal. Slow and steady as they went. 

“I’ll find a way to get your magic back,” sniffled Alec and started wiping away the tears. “Even if I have to fight asmodeus myself. I’ll kick his ass,” he said and made Magnus smile and he nodded.

“Ah, there he is. My hero, Alexander,” said Magnus and finally managed to make Alec smile and he then looked towards the tray, wiping the tears still away, puffing his cheeks and then he bit his lower lip. Maybe he’d have a bite of that food. It was prepared by Magnus’ magical hands after all and Magnus smiled when he saw Alexander picking up the tray and placing it in front of himself, then picking up the rose and he happily inhaled in as he brought it up to his face. “The rose adds a nice touch, yes?” asked Magnus with a wink and Alec slowly nodded as he felt a flush coming up his cheeks.

“Yes,” said Alec and placed the rose back down, pushing the tray closer to Magnus and smiled. “Wanna join me for breakfast?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded with a smile, pecking Alec's lips as he went onto his side of the bed and rubbed his palms together.

“Let's dig in,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec nodded, kissing his cheek.

“I love you,” he muttered into his ear and Magnus only smiled and took his hand into his own, linking their fingers together and Magnus happily sighed. Both of them smiled when they looked at each other and then slowly ate.

Things weren't perfect, far from it. But the moment, breakfast in bed, Alec having a day off… the moment was absolutely perfect. Just them, in a safe haven of their loft. And they knew that they would work through this. One step at a time, together and everything will be okay. As long as they stuck together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
